tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARO
ARO (short for Auto Romania) was an off-road vehicle manufacturer located in Câmpulung-Muscel, Romania. Production of ARO vehicles have restarted under the aegis of a Czech company called Auto Max Czech (AMC). For a short while, Daihatsu-powered AROs were produced in Spain and Portugal under the brands Hisparo and Portaro, respectively. History The beginning ARO manufactured over 375,000 vehicles, 2/3 of which were exported to some 110 countries on five continents (before 1989 about 90% of the ARO production was exported). AROs were also produced in Brazil, Italy, and Portugal. Production started in 1957 with the IMS-57, which was the first model of the IMS Series, produced under a GAZ-69 license. In 1959 the IMS-57 model was replaced by the M59, followed by a new model in 1964 called the M461. Though its styling and design were based on its predecessors', the M461 had clearly distinguishable features also boasting fit and finish improvements and redesigned mechanics. In 1972 ARO successfully launched a ground-up redesign as their new family of models, the 24 Series which eventually included many models and configurations. The ARO 24 Series got a "little brother" in 1980, the 10 Series, also produced in many body trims with different engines and in both 4x2 and 4x4 variants. Cross Lander In 1998 an American businessman, John Perez, offered franchise agreements to US auto dealers. Some 200 dealers paid $75,000 each for franchise rights, for a total of $15 million dollars. These rights were offered by a company called East European Imports. The ARO was offered as a Warsaw pact surplus military vehicle. After the franchises were sold, dealers were pressured to send cashiers checks or wire transfers to start receiving vehicles that were allegedly being held in a port in Florida. Dealers refused and insisted to pay upon delivery which eventually led to East European Imports closing its doors. In September 2003 the Romanian state sold 68.7% of ARO to Cross Lander, a company owned by John Perez, for $180,000 US. The contract stipulated that the company had to invest $2 million US, which allegedly never took place. Instead, all of ARO's production tooling and equipment were sold off; this was an action which violated the privatization contract. The Romanian state sued John Perez in 2006 for falsifying documents in order to acquire the company.Evenimentul Zilei, "Americanul care a falimentat ARO este urmarit penal", 25 January 2006 The ARO 244 model was planned to enter the US market as the Cross Lander Cross Lander 244X, but funding ran out in February 2006. The company Cross Lander USA Inc fired all its employees, sold its headquarters and closed down in February 2006.România Liberă, "Firma Cross Lander USA Inc. s-a autodizolvat" 21 February 2006 ARO went into bankruptcy in June 2006.Cotidianul, "ARO, oficial in faliment" 16 June 2006 Amrom The company Amrom Automotive 2006 was negotiating with ARO creditors to purchase the company from bankruptcy, and plans to resume production of the ARO line of vehicles under the ARO name at the Câmpulung factory. Models ARO IMS Series produced between 1957–1975 ARO 24 Series produced between 1972–2006 ARO 10 Series produced between 1980–2006 References External links * ARO * ARO (AMC) * Aro M461 * ARO Club Romania * Cars 4x4 Off Road overview * ARO 245 4WD * Photogallery * ARO in Columbia * Romanian cars - Aro Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Romania Category:Companies of Romania Category:ARO Category:Romanian brands Category:Truck manufacturers of Romania